


Legitimate Hobbies for People Who Used to be Evil

by pirateygoodness



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Cara has never been very good at thinking.</em> (<strong>Spoilers for 2.09</strong>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legitimate Hobbies for People Who Used to be Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of [Porn Battle 9.](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html) The prompt was "Cara/Kahlan, truth."

  
In the end, it comes down to this:

Kahlan misses Richard. Richard is not with them. They have nothing to do, while they wait for Zedd to return, except stare at each other and think.

Cara has never been very good at thinking.

When she kisses Kahlan - to stop her from thinking, to stop her from _crying_ like a woman much weaker than the one that she is - it's violent, mouths pressed together with teeth bared. Kahlan takes a moment to let herself be kissed before she returns the gesture, bites back, tugs at Cara's hair until it hurts.

But she doesn't break away, doesn't say things like _what are you doing_ , or _we can't_ or _I love Richard_. The two of them are grown women, with needs and time to kill, and they both know what this is about.

It is not love.

Cara leans in, pushing her weight against Kahlan's until they fall to the ground, legs tangled, kissing at air and breasts and throats until they find each other's mouths again. Cara slides her thigh into the warm space between Kahlan's legs and she surges up, exactly as she should, already aching for it.

This is not the first time they have done this.

Cara takes Kahlan's wrists in her hands, using her weight to press them to the ground, above her head. Kahlan squirms once more, smiling into Cara's mouth like a challenge.

When Kahlan twists her legs around Cara's and turns, flipping them over, Cara is expecting it. That does not mean that she finds the prospect of competition any less exciting.

She struggles, half-heartedly, as Kahlan pins her to the ground, straddling her hips. Kahlan kisses Cara with all the smugness of victory, and Cara knows of four different ways in which she could regain control, right now.

She chooses not to.

Instead, she arches up and allows Kahlan to slide her leather down, exposing her breasts and kissing them in just the right way, rough-then-soft. Cara feels arousal slick between her thighs.

"Do you trust me?" Kahlan whispers, as she takes Cara's nipple into her mouth and bites down, exactly as hard as Cara likes.

Cara's instinctive response is _no_ , her palms itching for her Agiels, set aside by her pack. But Kahlan's hands at the laces on her hips are familiar, Kahlan's weight resting against her belly is not unlike a comfort, and she forces herself to reconsider.

Kahlan has been teaching her about patience.

As she considers, Kahlan's teeth close around the skin of her breast - high enough that were Cara dressed, they might leave a mark where someone could see. It's an invitation, and Cara recognizes it for one.

"Yes," she says. Kahlan bites down.

Cara feels herself tighten, around nothing, and suddenly the throb of need between her thighs is absolutely unbearable. She bucks her hips up, grinding against Kahlan, looking for friction. Kahlan smiles with all the benevolence of power.

  
It is harder than it looks, to undress a Mord'Sith, but Kahlan's fingers find the right straps and the right laces with practiced ease, loosening and pulling at leather until she can slide her hand inside and press it to Cara's sex.

Cara has been teaching Kahlan, too.

She hisses in satisfaction as Kahlan's fingers dip into the wetness between her thighs. They've barely brushed against the place where she needs them, but Cara has always been easily satisfied, and anticipation has her on edge. Kahlan smiles, as sweetly as the innocent young girl she never was, and slides three fingers home - exactly the way that Cara has always liked it. She is a quick study.

Cara hears herself whimper, all pretense of control abandoned. She sounds weak, as though she _needs_ Kahlan, but at this moment, with that Confessor's hand inside of her, she does.

Kahlan smile shifts, benevolent to self-satisfied. Cara does not have the energy to resent it.

Kahlan begins to thrust, moving her hips with her hand, rocking her whole body against Cara with slow, rhythmic intention. Cara allows herself to enjoy the feeling of this, the way Kahlan's fingers are both too much and exactly enough inside of her. Kahlan whispers her name, voice heavy with sex, and it's enough to make Cara shiver all over and tense around her hand, nearly there.

When Cara comes undone, it's to the feel of Kahlan's hand inside her and Kahlan's body above her, warm and present in a way that's almost comforting. As though Cara really does trust her.

  
Kahlan pulls away, hand slick and smile too satisfied. Cara sits, allowing herself a gasp at the surge of pleasure she feels when her thighs press together, nearly coming undone a second time. She takes Kahlan's fingers into her mouth, licking them clean, and Kahlan's smile dissolves into naked lust.

This cannot be love, because when they finish, Cara feels stronger.


End file.
